Until Death Do Us Part
by Cloud's Eternal Darkness
Summary: "I heard from Rude that you have a little crush." Tseng remarked, "shut up, I'll get rude for this." "C'mon, who is it, Reno?" "It's uh... It's Cloud." Cloud and Reno end up to have a pretty rough life. Will they make it "Until Death Do Us Part?"
1. Our Mission and Confessions

**Until Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 1: Our Mission and Confessions**

**This is in Cloud's point of view**

I just heard ringing in my ears, _ring, ring, ring._ "Hey lazy ass, get your phone." I heard Tifa's voice from my door and then heard her walk away, what a great way to wake up. I groaned and picked up my phone from my table. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cloud. I need you to come down to the HQ." Rufus said through the phone, "why?"

"You'll know when you get here." He replied and I thought I could hear him chuckle. "Oh, and I need you to take Reno here as well, he called in and said he needed a ride; I volunteered you." I groaned at this. _Really? I have to drive that fucking ass around for almost an hour? _ "Okay, I'll get him there."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." He finished and hung up. I pocketed my phone and rubbed my forehead. _Headache even __**before **__I've gone an hour with Reno? Yes._ I heard someone whistle behind me, you know that one? When a guy thinks a girl is hot, I turned around and Reno was standing in my doorway, smirking at me- when I realized I didn't have a shirt on yet. "What the fuck are you doing up here?" I asked the read headed Turk as I reached for a shirt. "Well… I was going to the bathroom when I saw you were still in your room. I thought you were downstairs."

"Hm… well go to the bathroom and we'll go."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "you have to drive me to Shinra Headquarters."

"Don't remind me." I mumbled as he chuckled quietly and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

I revved the engine on the Fenrir as Reno walked outside the doors of Seventh Heave. "Yo, the fuck you doing?" He asked as he stopped beside me. "I'm just getting ready for our hour long drive."

"Right, am I riding bitch?"

"If you want to, go for it."

"Fuck it, I'll just sit in front of you."

"Okay..?" I answered and moved out of his way for him to sit in front of me. He got on and looked over his shoulder at me. "Don't crash."

"I won't, just hold on."

"Right." He smirked and held onto the handle bars. I groaned, I hate it when people hold onto them. _Just hold onto my legs or something. _I thought and instantly shook my head. I don't know where that thought came from. "You okay, spiky?" Reno asked snapping me out of my reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered and drove off.

* * *

As it drew into night the wind bit colder into us. "Cloud, I'm fucking cold, yo." Reno responded as he moved into my chest. "Um… Y-yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes." I stuttered for some reason. "Why'd you leave so late?"

"Why'd you have to talk to the people in the bar so long?"

"Shut up." He remarked. "You're warm, why?"

"I have excess amounts of Mako in me; I can change my body temperature."

"Lucky bastard." He chuckled and moved further into my chest to where he was fully against me. I situated uncomfortably as my pants felt a lot tighter. _No, no. _I told myself over and over again.

* * *

Reno got off the Fenrir and I joined him as we walked into Shinra HQ. Reno has slept for a good half an hour and when he stepped inside to bright lights he buried his face in his hands. I laughed at him as we walked into the elevator. We walked down the hall to President Rufus' office and knocked on the door. I sat on one of the chairs and Reno curled into my lap. I gasped quietly when he did so. "What're you doing?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm tired, it's the most comfortable way to sit in here."

"On my lap?"

"Yes." He mumbled wrapping his arms around me and resting his head against my chest. I tried to keep my breathing regular and not get a major boner. _No, mo I don't like him. _I told myself again, but all the signs pointed to yes. Rufus came out of his room and smirked at me. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you guys would end up together."

"What?! No we're not together." I firmly said and stood up, knocking Reno to the floor. "The hell!" He yelled and stood up and saw Rufus standing in front of me. "Oh… Hi, sir."

"Hi, Reno, so you two can come into my office." Rufus explained and walked into his office with us following him, he shut the door behind us and sat behind his desk. "So, I'm pretty sure Reno has already told you what you guys are doing."

"What?" Reno didn't tell me anything." I blurted out and looked to Reno who game a guilty smile. "Yeah, I may have forgotten."

"That's fine, so, Cloud; you and Reno have been assigned to a mission together."

"Great… What're we doing?" I interrupted. "Well..," he cleared his throat, "Sephiroth has returned and we need you two to find him and kill him." He explained and I looked down. "Really? I just killed him like three months ago for the second time."

"Yes I know, and I applaud you for that, but somehow he has come back. We need you two to find him. Tseng will fly you two out to Junon and begin your search there; you'll work your way back here from Junon. We have packed enough food and resourced for you for two months should you need that long. If you don't find him in two months, you two will come back and hope he comes out of hiding and we'll deal with it them. You'll begin tonight." He explained and I sighed as Tseng came into the room. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked us and we both nodded.

Tseng led us onto the roof to the helipad and we got into the helicopter. We put on headsets and were on our way into the night. I was half asleep when I head Reno's and Tseng's conversation, they thought I was already asleep a long time ago. "So, Reno, I heard from Rude that you have a little crush."

"Fuck off; I'll get Rude for this."

"I'm not making fun of you, who is it?"

"It's uh… It's Cloud…"

"Really? Aren't you lucky, you're with him for two months."

"Yeah… But I don't think he likes me."

"You don't know that, you know Cloud. He wears his heart on his sleeve, but doesn't show it. Try to get him to open up, you know he's has a rough time. He needs somebody there for him."

"Not somebody like me."

"You don't know that either. You never know, if you don't jump, you'll never know what the real world is like. Take leaps, this is one of those leaps, and I'm trying to do something for you. I want you to go for this."

"Yeah… I guess…" Reno answered and that's all I heard from then because I fell asleep.

* * *

I heard crackled from a fire that woke me up. The sun shone into my eyes and I squinted, I looked around and I was in a tent, lying on a sleeping bag. _Reno carried me here. _I stood up and walked outside to see Reno sitting next to a fire cooking breakfast. He smiled at me and said good morning. I replied back saying the exact same. "What're you making?"

"Rashons, I can't believe they gave us them. They knew we were staying for two weeks at the maximum."

"I hate rashons"

"Same, but I guess we have to live with it." He replied, turning them around. "Did you set up camp by yourself?"

"Yeah, that's why you were sleeping in a tent." He chuckled as I moved to sit next to him. "Did you carry me in the tent?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, I was doing something nice."

"Not like you."

"Shut up about it." He said and took out the rashon packs and we ate in silence.

* * *

We walked down a trail in the cool morning air. "Hey, Cloud?" Reno broke the silence as I looked at him intently waiting for what he has to say. "What does it feel like to be a dad?"

"I don't have kids…"

"Marlene and Denzel."

"Marlene is Barret's daughter; we're just looking after her for him."

"What about Denzel? He looks to you as a father figure."

"I guess… Well, it feels sort of special, knowing that we helped Denzel. He needed somebody and I guess it was us who had to be there."

"Does he call you dad?"

"No, he just calls me Cloud."

"Hm…"

"Why did you ask?"

"I don't know, I guess I've always wanted kids."

"Than get a wife and have some." I chuckled and he gave me a sideways glare. "I'm gay, Cloud."

"Oh… I thought you were bi."

"No, I'm fully gay." He admitted and I looked down. _Shit, Cloud that was swift._

* * *

"Cloud, you fucking bitch!" Reno yelled at me and punched me in the face. I stumbled back bringing a hand to my cheek to sooth the pain. "Don't fucking blame me!" I yelled back as I grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. All this was over leaving the food out so the animals could eat it. I'm pretty sure it was me, but the both of us couldn't remember. He wrapped his legs around my waist and flipped over so he was pinning me to the ground. He repeatedly punched me in the face and I tried to block it with my hands but to no avail; tears slid down my cheeks. _How're we ever doing to get together after this? _I brought my knees up and kneed him in the stomach, I pushed him off me as he was clutching his stomach and he stood as I did. I brought my leg up and roundhouse kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. I could feel the bruises on my face forming and the blood. I cried and he stood again, I could see the tears in his eyes as well. I brought my hands into fists in front of my face in a fighting stance and he did the same, and I saw the tears finally spilling over the edges of his eyes. His light green eyes turned an unusual dark shade of ominous green. We ran at each other throwing punches, I went to kick him again but he grabbed my foot and attempted to flip me back, instead I jumped into it and flipped backwards onto my feet.

He looked at me like I was fucking crazy and went to punch me again but I caught his arm and twisted it until he had to fall to his knees in order for it to not hurt him. I let go of his arm as he decided that it would probably be best if he was standing. "Fucking ass." I said, spitting out blood from when he punched me a million or so times. He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the ground again, I lifted my hands above my face to block the punches that would soon come _**again. **_I guessed right, he punched me in the temple and black stars formed in my vision for a second or two. I grimaced and then flipped him on his back, pinning him with my forearm and straddling his waist. "Get the fuck off me!" He yelled, and flipped me, and doing the same to me as I did to him. He punched me in the temple again and everything seemed to slowly fade away into blackness.

"Cloud, he Cloud, wake up." A soft voice came to me. I opened my eyes slowly to see Aerith kneeling beside me in a bed of flowers. I rubbed my eyes, feeling no pain or bruises. No blood was oozing from my lip, and my nose didn't feel broken anymore; I sat up slowly and looked around. Everything else was white except for the flowers we were sitting in. "Where am i?" I asked stupidly. "You're in the middle."

"The middle?"

"Yes, inbetween the Lifestream and Gaia."

"Am I dead?" I asked again, God she must think I've gotten more stupid since I've aged. She chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, you're just passed out in the physical world."

"Oh… Right."

"Don't you like Reno?"

"I thought I did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After the fight we just had, I don't think any of us has any feelings for one another."

"How do you suppose?"

"I suppose because Reno fucking beat me up!"

"Yes, but how do you really know Reno doesn't care for you?"

"He wouldn't have done that if he did."

"Shall I show you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can show you what happened, and hopefully you will understand."

"Fine… Show me." I accepted and she moved her hand in front of her face in an arc, and a picture popped up of Reno and I in the middle of the fight we just had; it was right after I had roundhouse kicked him and I was getting ready to fight again. She zoomed in on the picture, showing tears in Reno's eyes. _I already saw them, it doesn't mean anything. _"He was crying the whole time, Cloud."

"So…?"

"He likes you, Cloud, please believe me."

"How can I believe you?! Reno fucking beat the shit out of me! How am I supposed to believe that he cares for me!" I started to cry at that point, "He _**hates **_me! I know he does so don't fucking say he doesn't! Just being me back to the real fucking world so I can go home!" I yelled as my voice cracked from crying; I buried my face in my hands.

As I opened my eyes Reno had me embraced against his chest and he was crying, he was saying he was sorry and that he wanted me to wake up. "Reno."

"Cloud?! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I was being a dick, please forgive me!"

"Get the fuck off me."

"No you don't understand, Cloud!" He cried and I shoved him away from me as I tried to wipe the dried blood off my face. "Don't fucking pull that bullshit! Don't talk to me for the rest of the time that we're here!" I yelled, I could feel it straining my vocal chords but I didn't care anymore; I stood and walked towards the tent. "Cloud!" He cried and he ran to me, trying to hug me but I shoved him away. "What part of 'don't talk to me' don't you fucking get?!"

"No, Cloud, please!" He balled his eyes out and he collapsed to his knees. I turned to him and grabbed his collar and lifted him to his feet. "Stop acting like a fucking child! You're four years older than me and I'm acting more mature than you!"

"Cloud, please…"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you anymore." I retorted, let him go, and walked into the tent.

* * *

I sat down in front of the fire, the swelling of my black eyes had gone down, the cut on my lip scabbed over and my nose still felt like it was broken. Reno's lucky, he only has bruises on his one cheeks and arms. I didn't intend on hurting him even _that _much. It's been a month, Reno's been quiet; I wasn't expecting him to listen to me when I said don't talk to me. I kind of miss his voice, I do like him. Then there's this doubt of him liking me or not. Sometimes I catch a glance at him and I see his eyes wandering my muscled figure from the tallest spike in my heart to my feet. Then again, he could just be looking at something in the distance. _Tighten your hand, take a deep breath, and give them the finger. Are you worried that your thoughts are not quite, clear? _A song plays in my head, instead I replace _them _with _me _and I play it over in my head again, thinking that it's from me to Reno.

**Reno**

_My body needs a hero come and save me, something tells me you know how to save me, come and rescue me. _I sing in my head as I let my eyes wander down Cloud's body for probably the tenth time today. I was making dinner as he sat next to me, from the corner of my eye I saw him turn his head to look at me.

**Cloud**

"Hey, Reno?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice."

"It was a fucking voice! I heard it!" I exclaimed as I stood, bringing my hand to the hilt of one of my swords. "Cloud, you act like you're going insane." Reno responded; his longest sentence in three weeks. _It's time to play, Cloud. _I heard the voice again, this time in the distance, I ran to it. "Cloud! Let's be fucking rational! Get back here!" I heard Reno yell from behind me but I ignored him and kept running. I stopped when Sephiroth landed unexpectedly gracefully in front of me. "Cloud, you heard me."

"You fucker! You're dead this time!"

"Those are strong words, Cloud." He whispered as he walked towards me slowly. "Good."

"It's been a while." He seductively whispered as he trailed his lips across my jaw line. I clenched my teeth and shoved him away harshly, taking out my sword. He took his out and pointed it at me. "What? You think I'm going to walk right into the fucking sword?!" I laughed bitterly, put my sword against his, and ran towards him. I swung my sword at him but he dodged it and hit me across the chest, sending me sliding across the grass. I stood up and ran at him and he hit me again and I fell back, he hit me in the forehead that time. _Fuck that hurt. _I thought as I stood again and ran at him, he hit me with immense force that sent me flying through the air. I caught onto a tree branch and hung there for a moment. I had a cut on my forehead that blood was threatening to drip blood into my eye from, I had a cut on my arm that blood was sliding down my arm from, and the cut on my chest that had already stained my shirt. I flipped myself up onto the branch and stood on it. Sephiroth was looking at me and I smirked and flew down to him, I positioned my sword and then I felt the metal of his sword enter my chest and out through my back. "Cloud!" I heard Reno's scream, it sounded like he was in pain by the way he screamed my name. I held onto the blade and kicked my feet, I had to be fifteen or twenty feet off the ground. My vision became blurry; having this happen for the sixth time couldn't be good. Sephiroth swung me and let me go flying; I hit another tree and then hit the ground. My sword was a couple feet in front of me and I was going in and out of consciousness. The last think I saw was Reno trying to kill Sephiroth.


	2. Drawing Closer

**Until Death Do Us Part: Chapter 2: Drawing Closer**

**Warning- Content Includes Reno**

**Cloud's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. _I'm in a hospital; I'm all too familiar with the look of a hospital room. _I told myself as I went to close my eyes again when I saw red spiked. I looked beside me and Reno was sitting in a chair sleeping. _Why'd you come? _I asked myself silently. "Reno." I said hoarsely and grimaced feeling a pain in my chest when I talked. He opened his eyes and looked at me as a smile grew on his brown tinted lips. He leaned towards me and brushed my bangs out of my face gently and kissed my forehead. "What're you doing?" I asked him quietly looking in his eyes as he pulled away from me. "I'm being nice."

"Why…?"

"Why are you questioning it?"

"I don't know."

"Then don't question me." He chuckled and sat next to me. "When did they say I could get out of here?"

"As soon as your chest heals, you had to get internal stitches along with stitches on your back and chest, and you have stitches above your eyebrow and on your arm."

"Oh… That's why it hurts."

"Yeah." He laughed softly and ran his fingers through his red spikes. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, seeming as to go back to sleep. "Reno?"

"Yes?" He answered staying in his reverie; not bother to open his eyes, "when I get out of here, do you want to go back to my place or something?"

"Sure… That'd be great." He answered and I closed my eyes as well, letting the dark world of sleep consume me.

* * *

Reno helped me sit up out of the hospital bed I was staying in for the past four days; it was finally time that I could go home. He helped me stand and then gave me a pile of my clothes that I told him to get from my house the day before. "Thanks." I responded, walking slowly into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later wearing black skinny jeans and a tight shirt. _I hate myself for letting Reno get my clothes from home. _I thought as I started to slowly get my shoes on, trying so hard not to hurt myself. I stood straight and Reno opened the door to the hallway for me; I walked out with Reno behind me.

* * *

We walked into my apartment and Reno sat on the couch as I went into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" I asked as I opened the fridge to get a cooler. "I'll have a cooler." Reno responded casting his eyes towards me as I grabbed another one and sat next to him handing his to him. "Does your chest still hurt?"

"A little but it's getting better."

"That's good." He finished that tidbit of conversation to open his cooler and take a drink; as did i. "Reno?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you like anybody?"

"Well… Yeah," he blushed as he said this, "who?"

"Well… He's a good friend of mine and I don't think he likes me in that way, I also don't want to ruin the friendship."

"I have that too."

"You're gay?"

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"No I didn't"

"Zack and I had a relationship until he died." I looked down guiltily and took another drink. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"It's fine, anyways, I have the same problem."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do." I repeated and looked up to meet his light green eyes. It's as if he could be Aerith's twin or something, they both have skinny faces, they both have a lean figure, and they both have the same colour eyes. "Reno…?" I repeated his name letting it flow smoothly through my teeth, and off my tongue to reach his ears which made him engage his interest more when I called his name. I leaned close to him so much that I could feel his breath against my skin. I hesitantly touched my lips to his, feeling him flinch under my touch. He parted his lips for me; I took it and slid my tongue in his mouth exploring every inch of his mouth. He pushed me on my back and straddled over me, as he moved his lips to my neck to start biting and sucking. I shakily moaned and moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt to pull over his head. I threw it beside us on the ground and scanned over his chest, he had a lot of muscles that I never knew he had because of all the baggy shirts he wears. I sat up to let him pull off my own shirt and saw his eyes wander my chest, blushing as he did this. I saw him swallow hard as he moved his hands to take off my pants. He took off the rest of our clothes and took out a tube of lube he got from his pants pocket and prepared himself. He situated inbetween my legs as my heart pumped faster every inch he got closer to me. "Ready?" He asked softly, something I've never heard from him. Usually it's husky, low, and dry. I nodded and he pushed inside me slowly, examining my facial expressions to see if he was hurting me. I dug my nails in his back feeling a slight pain but moaned as he sped up the pace a bit. I tilted my head back and let another moan slip through my lips and he thrust faster and harder. "Holy shit, Reno." I whispered breathlessly as I pulled him down for a hungry kiss as he thrust faster. I slid the black band out from his hair letting it spill over his shoulders to rest on my chest. Some strand were stuck to his back from sweat, I moved his sweaty bangs from his face and moaned as he thrust faster again. I arched my back and hit my climax, releasing myself inbetween our bodies and relaxed slightly, then he came inside me, feeling the warm liquid and he pulled out and collapsed on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed happily. "Gods that was amazing."

"Was it? Thanks, yo." He closed his eyes; I could see him desperately wanting sleep to consume him. I kissed his forehead before it took me, and sometime after that took him.

* * *

I woke up to a blanket stretched over my muscled figure, and no Reno. "Reno?" I called to my apartment; nothing. He left me… I knew it. I _knew _it would be a one night stand. Fuck, I can't trust that fucking sorry excuse for a Turk. I felt salty tears sting my eyes as I saw a note on my chest. I picked it up and scanned over it quickly with my Mako enhanced eyes:

_To my sleeping beauty- _it started, oh God, he's trying to be romantic. Oh well, it was cute I just _had _to smile at it anyways- _sorry I had to leave, Rufus called me into the HQ to discuss our mission. He asked about you and I said I would tell you when I get back to you. I didn't want to wake you; I didn't want to get you mad since you're not very much of a morning person. Anyways, I'll be back soon to tell you all about it. Sincerely: you're sexy boyfriend ;) _

I rolled my eyes at his self-esteem and adjusted to go back to sleep when right on cue Reno burst through the door. _Fuck, I wanted more sleep. _I whined to myself as I forced myself to smile at my boyfriend. "Cloud, did you get my note?"

"Yes I did, how'd it go?"

"Good, they said that Sephiroth was dead, so we don't need to worry about it anymore." He smiled as he walked toward me and I sat up to give him room to sit. "That's amazing." I smiled and brought his into a hug. "Don't get too comfortable, I have to go back to work in ten minutes."

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

"Our lives, huh?" He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on my lips as he snuggled into my naked side. Yes, I hadn't had a chance to put clothes on yet, sue me!

* * *

After work I was greeted by a red-haired man in a black corvette waiting at the entrance to the Shinra HQ. I smiled and walked to his car and got in beside the older man, feeling nothing but pure lust radiate from the man I loved so much. Yes, I grew to love the red-haired Turk over the course of just under two months. At first I was afraid to even let him get inside my heart, but when he opened up to me; I opened up to him. "Hey, sweetheart." He smiled as he drove away from the building and made his way down the highway. "Where are we going?" I asked as he missed the turn-off to go to either one of our houses. "Neibelheim." He smirked as he glanced at me and back to the road. _Neibelheim? Is he fucking crazy?! That's almost a three and a half hour car ride! Fucking asshole knows I get motion sickness. _That's also where I grew up, where my feelings for love from my mother were pushed aside just so I could live! My mom never cared for me, she would come home with a new sex toy every day she had to work, and when she didn't work she was drinking or sleeping. She started that routine when she thought I was fit enough to take care of myself. Which was at the mere age of eight. I despised my mother. I also didn't want to go there because that's the city that Sephiroth destroyed first, the city where I met Tifa, and where all my hopes and dreams had been crushed. All my feelings had to be put on hold after my mother stopped caring for me. In school I was hated, bullied, every day I would try to get out of school. Going to school meant endangeringmy life. In the middle of grade ten was the most scariest day of my life and I'll never forget it.

_I was fifteen and I was smaller and shorter than the other kids my age. My second period was my dreaded gym class that forced us to change in front of each other. Not that I was acting childish it was just that I just accepted myself to being gay. One of the guys thought that I was checking out one of his friends in the change room so all the other kids in the change room ganged up on me and started beating me up. I tried my hardest to fight back, but like I said, I was still smaller than them in comparison. They managed to knock me unconscious and when I awoke I was being held under water in a lake. I gasped only to have my lungs fill with water, I struggled for my life and managed to put my head above water just long enough to get a small breath of oxygen, and then I was held under again. I brought my legs up and kicked my perpetrator and he fell over, seizing the attacks, letting me stand and run for my fucking life. After that I dropped out of school. To try to be killed just because of my sexual orientation was just wrong. Just goes to show what this PLANET has come to. I got home that day and my mom yelled at me for not going to my third and fourth period classes, and she yelled at me the days after for not going back to school. If I ever told her I was gay; I would risk being kicked out. So I kept it to myself. _

"Cloud, hey hon, what's wrong babe?" I heard Reno's voice faint and very far away. He sounded concerned, which scared me since he's never concerned. "Babe, you okay?" This time his voice got clearer and was closer. I opened my eyes realizing I drifted to sleep on to re-live that horrid day over again in my dreams and I had been crying in my sleep. "Cloud… Hey what's wrong?" Reno was asking me as he was still in the driver's seat but we were pulled to the side of the road. I tried to tell him but only a cracked sob escaped my throat and more tears stained my scarred cheeks. Reno pulled me into a loving hug to rub my back. "D-don't let them t-touch me." I sobbed, still thinking I was living the day over again. "Who? No one's going to hurt you, Cloud." He replied softly as he pulled away just enough to look in my eyes. "H-how old am I? Where am I?"

"Cloud, you're twenty-three and just outside Neibelheim."

"I-I'm not fifteen?"

"No… Cloud what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah… Well… Sort of I mean, it's not a dream if it had happened to me."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked as he brushed the bangs out of my eyes gently as I told him what had happened to me in tenth grade. He sighed sadly and apologized for coming to Neibelheim. He turned around and went straight back to Edge.


	3. Wedding Hassles

**Until Death Do Us Part: Chapter 3: Wedding Hassles**

**Warning- Content Includes Reno**

**Cloud's POV**

"Oh my God that's amazing!" Tifa screeched as she ran around the bar's counter to attack me with a hug. Reno and I had been dating a little under a year and I thought it would be appropriate to celebrate it with proposing to him. Tifa is the only one I'm going to tell until the Christmas dinner that she hosts at the bar, that's when I'm going to do it. Everybody will be there and it'll make it easier than running around telling everybody individually. "Do you have the ring yet?"

"No, that's what I need you for. I want you to come with me so then I know that it's just right."

"Yay!" She stated excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at the way she was acting. I was expecting that, since she was a girl. "Can we go today?" She giggled. "Sure." I chuckled standing up from the bar stool. "Yay! Let me just exchange the care of the bar to Yuffie and we'll be ready to go." She explained walking into the back to tell Yuffie she was leaving. After I defeated Sephiroth for the second time Tifa needed extra help with the bar and Yuffie kindly offered seeming as she needed a job anyway. Tifa strode back to me with a full smile on her face and lead me out of the bar and to her white Cadillac. We got in the car and drove away to the jewelry store.

* * *

We walked into the store to see glass cases filled with beautiful silver and gold earrings, necklaces, rings and assortments of other body piercings. We walked over to the rings and started looking; after a bit my eyes came to one that had two diamonds on it that were in a swirl that connected the two diamonds together. Around the diamonds there were swirls carved into the gold band. I smiled intently at it. Having made my decision and called Tifa over to look at it. "Cloud, it's beautiful." She sighed happily as she waved over the store clerk. He took the ring out of the case and put it in a black box with red velvet plush. The guys smiled at me as we traded ring for cash. "Who's the lucky lady?" He asked the inevitable, I didn't really care anymore if people knew I was gay. All my friends have accepted me and if somebody didn't they can shove it up their ass. "Um… Guy actually."

"Oh, so who's the lucky man then?"

"His name is Reno."

"That's a lovely name, I hope he says yes, have a good day you two." The clerk smiled and waved us goodbye as we exited the store. "I'm so happy for you, Cloud. I'm sure Reno will say yes."

"… What if he doesn't…?"

"Then that means he's not ready and you can try again a different time. But don't think about that, think about the good."

"Yeah… You're right." I sighed as I got in the passenger's side of Tifa's car. She got in on her side and drove away back to the bar. "Do you want kids, Cloud?" Tifa asked breaking the silence as we stopped at a red light. "Yes, but I don't know about Reno."

"After a few months of being married you guys should talk about it. I think it'd be good for you two to have a child."

"I'm scared though."

"Why?"

"I don't want to end up like my mom."

"Cloud, you will _never _end up like that bitch. No offence but you basically lived at my house your whole life because she was too drunk or too busy having sex to care about you! I promise you, neither of you or Reno will end up like your mother."

"And if we do?"

"I'll beat the shit out of you and then make you go to an intervention."

"Glad to know you care for us."

"I do, that's why I would hold an intervention." She chuckled as we came to a stop in front of my house. "Bye, Cloud, I'll see you at Christmas dinner." She smiled as I got out of the car and walked up the steps to my house.

* * *

I tightened my tie to make my suit look good and then turned to Reno who was struggling to tie his. "Seriously, why did Tifa have to make this a formal dinner?" He groaned as he threw his tie to the ground. I laughed softly picking his tie up and tying it. "The Gods only know why, sweetheart." I answered handing him his tie back as he smiled taking it from my hand. That was a lie, I knew why and Tifa knew why, why? I was going to propose to Reno, duuh! It had to be formal. He finished with his suit and lifted his eyes to meet my glowing blue ones. "You look amazing." He admitted blushing a bit when he said this. I smiled and hugged him, planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, so do you." I replied as I pulled away, took his hand, and led him downstairs and to the car. We both for in the car and Reno drove off towards Seventh Heaven.

* * *

The closer it drew to propose to my boyfriend, the more nervous I became. The butterflies in my chest became so damn annoying I wanted to just rip out my heart and die. Well, not really but you know what I meant. "Cloud… It's almost time." Tifa whispered excitedly to me as she walked behind the bar to where I was standing. "I know, don't remind me." I chuckled nervously as she smiled understandingly. "You'll do great." She whispered as she patted my back gently and walked back to the long table where everyone was sitting at having their big Christmas dinner that Tifa, Elena and Yuffie all made. I had a few bites of stuff throughout the night and what I had tasted was amazing. "Okay guys listen up!" I heard Tifa announce to the group, that was my queue. My fucking time to go out and face either rejection or joy from Reno. "Reno, I want you to stand right next to me." She smiled gesturing for Reno to stand beside her. He got up with a confused face plastered to him and complied anyways, Tifa glanced at me and gave me a little signal wave. I walked out with a dozen red roses and the little black box in my hands. I went down on one knee behind my boyfriend and everybody 'awed' in appreciation. "Turn around, Reno." Tifa giggled as he turned around and looked down at me with shock written all over his face. "Reno… My perfect Reno, we've been dating for almost a year now so I thought that this would be the time to do such a thing like this..," I let the moment sink into everybody as I say tears at the corners of my lover's eyes. "I couldn't pick anyone better than to spend the rest of my life with you, Reno Sinclaire will you marry me?" I asked the question and Reno put his hands to his mouth and nodded letting the tears slide down his cheeks. "Y-yes." Was his choked reply as I stood up putting the beautiful ring on my new fiancé and handing him the flowers. Tifa took the roses from him so he could attack me with his arms and burying his face in my chest. "I love you so much." He said as he looked up into my glowing eyes. "I love you too." I whispered and gave him a peck on the lips as we went back to eating the enormous dinner.

* * *

"Yuffie _cannot _go!" Reno shouted standing from the couch in our new apartment that we bought together. We were trying to decide the guest list to our wedding and we just hit another snag. "Why can't she go?" I glared at him. "She's going to steal our shit!"

"Now you're just assuming things, c'mon Reno… Pleeaaassseee?" I begged him with puppy eyes and he caved into them almost immediately, sitting next to me with a heavy sigh. "Damn, you're too cute, Cloud." He chuckled as he moved into my outstretched arms and pressed his lips against mine forcing his tongue in my mouth. He earned an appreciated moan from me; gods I'm a weak man to him. I pushed him on his back and straddled over him, before I took his shirt off. _Haha, I'm smarter than you think. _He slid mine off and reached for my pants as I reached for his. Our clothes were discarded and before I knew it I was inside him, thrusting myself inside it. It felt so hot, tight and warm I moaned quietly matching his moans of appreciation. "Oh Cloud, fuck yeah." He moaned and pulled my unruly hair. I thrust hard hitting his prostate making him arch his back and moan my name loudly. "D-do it again." He gasped pulling my hair harder. I hit his prostate again as I saw his face mix with ecstasy of his orgasm as he came inbetween our sweaty bodies; almost at the same time I hit my climax earning a moan from him as I slid out carefully making sure not to cause him pain as I stood and grabbed a cloth to wipe our bodies of the wonderful pleasure we shared. After I cleaned up I picked him up bridal style and walked to our room down the hallway and set him on the bed, moving the covers over him as I slid beside him, resting my head on his chest, closing my eyes tiredly. "I love you, baby," He whispered kissing the top of my head. "I love you too." I replied, letting the wonderful state of sleep consume me and my fiancé.

* * *

I stood in the room that I was confined to the whole day. Tifa made us keep the tradition that the wife and groom couldn't see each other on their wedding day. I was dressed in a black suit with a red vest that Reno insisted I wore because it matched his hair. Eventually I gave into him because yes, in our world, Reno was the bride. It matched in the end, he was the one who got proposed to, he had the longer hair, and it worked fine. I stood in front of the full body mirror that hung on the back of the door as Tifa fixed the last little things of my suit. "Ready?" She asked softly looking at me thought the mirror. "Yeah… I'm ready." I smiled nervously as she took my hands. "Have you and Reno talked about kids yet?"

"A little… Why?"

"What did he say?"

"Maybe…" I said bluntly, well it's what he said and I couldn't sugar coat it if my life depended on it. All-in-all I _really _wanted kids, but I don't think Reno does and it hurts a little. "That's a step in the right direc-." She got interrupted by Elena opening the door. "Time to go, Cloud." She smiled warmly as I walked out the door to the corridor, the aisle, the priest, Reno walking down the aisle, vows, promises, the kiss, after party, going back to our apartment, sex, and in the morning we'll sit there and re-live the memories. At least I hope that's how it's going to plan out.

I walked down the aisle with all my family and friends in the seats of Aerith's church; we fixed it up for a year so we could have our wedding. I was surprised and mad at the same time that I saw my mom sitting in one of the pews with my dad. I stopped at the altar, waiting for Reno to walk down the aisle with his mom. As if on cue there they were, walking down the aisle. On my right there was Rude, Tseng, Barret, Cid and Denzel as our ring bearer. On my left was Yuffie, Tifa, Elena, soon to be Reno's mother, and Marlene as our flower girl. Reno's mother joined the line of girls on my left and Reno stood in front of me smiling, trying to force the tears that would soon spill over his beautiful green eyes.

"If you have vows prepared, you can share them." The priest said gesturing to Reno first since he was the 'bride'. "Yes, I do." He choked on a sob in his throat as he pulled out some cue cards from his all white suit with a blue vest; he said it matched my eyes. "Strife, bastard, emo kid, asshole, jerk, bitch, cunt. These were what I used to call you all those many years before this day, on June second, 2012. We used to be enemies, we fought for dominance in this world, and this fucked up world. After Zack died I know you were hurt but you kept going, and then Aerith died and that's when you hit your rock bottom, planning to never be able to find love again and hid in this church for two years until Sephiroth's remnants forced you to come out of hiding and face everybody's words of hate, especially Tifa's when you were sitting in Marlene and Denzel 's room that night," he paused to let some tears fall, "that night I never thought she could hurt you as much as I thought she did. I could only sit there and watch my love be hurt with cruel twisted words and then you decided to leave to fight Kadaj and Loz in the Forgotten City where two years prior you laid your friend to rest to go back to the PLANET; the Lifestream," he paused again to let out a soft sob, "after you defeated Sephiroth you came back to us in this very church and your life became new again. Three months later you and I were posed on a mission together to defeat Sephiroth _again_, and only to find ourselves in a physical fight against each other. Three weeks later we found Sephiroth, you tried to kill him only to be stabbed in the chest again, and me, of all people, got to kill Sephiroth for the last time to save you, bringing you to the hospital to where you woke up to me smiling at you. You were so confused and so oblivious to my feelings that it was painful to watch. But yet, for the three days that you were in the hospital I stayed with you and helped you home, only to find ourselves at the end of the night curled into each other's naked bodies enjoying each other's company as we drifted to sleep. The rest is history." He chuckled softly and wiped his tears as I saw everyone else do too, even my mother was crying. The woman who hated my sexual orientation was crying at my own gay wedding.

"Mr. Strife, do you have any vows?"

"Yes, I do, but they're not as good as Reno's." I chuckled taking out my own cue cards. I cleared my throat and tried to stop my nervous hands from shaking. "Okay… Well, Reno when I first met you I thought you were some guy who was trying to kill me every chance he got. Then after I killed Sephiroth I saw the dark shadow from the boy I used to know break away into the man I know now. Of course I didn't know he loved me until he said it, but I never knew I could love him back; and that's how we got here." I finished and wiped my tears. "You may kiss your husband." The priest said to me and nodded his head approvingly as he stepped back to let us have our moment. I stepped towards my fiancé and cupped his face in my hands, bringing our lips together for a sweet, nice kiss. Everybody cheered and clapped and when I pulled away I took Reno's hand and faced everybody. "Ladies and gentleman; Mr. and Mr. Cloud Joseph Strife." The priest said as we walked down the aisle and into the corridor that also attached to the ballroom that would hold our reception in.


	4. MPreg Take 1: Reno

**Until Death Do Us Part: Chapter 4: MPreg Take 1: Reno**

**Rating: M**

**Cloud's POV**

* * *

Reno woke me up by jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. I stood up and walked in as he was heaving up last night's dinner. I crouched behind him and moved his hair out of the way of now bile. I rubbed his back, feeling him convulse every time. He was shaking by this point and when it ended he slumped into my arms and against my chest. "Cloud… I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." He chuckled hoarsely, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Reno it's three in the morning."

"Can we sleep on the floor? It's cold."

"Of course." I whispered and lowered him and myself onto the floor.

Reno woke me up maybe three hours later to throw up again. _What else is in his stomach? _I sat up and moved his hair away again, it was another ten minutes before he stopped heaving and he slumped into my arms again. "Cloud, I hate the morning sickness." He told me in the same hoarse voice. "I'm going to make you some Chocobo soup, okay?" I asked picking him up bridal style and setting him on our bed. "Just in case can you give me a bowl with only the broth?"

"Of course, baby." I smiled, tucking him under the covers to go make the soup.

I came back with my soup and Reno's brother and helped him sit up and gave him his broth. "I also made a doctor's appointment. We'll be going to it later in the week."

"Okay." He nodded and slowly took a sip of his soup. "Will I need Mako injections?"

"… No." I liked, that was actually a pretty big lie too. He'll only be pregnant for four and a half months, and every month he'll need to get one. Also, I had to make an appointment with Mako Specialized Hospital so he can get a womb constructed in his lower abdomen. If I was to have a baby, I wouldn't need it. I already have a womb and enough Mako in me for six people. "Good." He replied and set the empty bowl on the nightstand. "I'm going back to bed, when you go into work can you tell the president that I'm sick?"

"You can't tell him that you're pregnant?"

"No, he'll think I'm fucking joking!" He freaked on me and I laughed. "Why?"

"Guys aren't supposed to get pregnant, Kuraudo."

"He knows we're married. He'll be fine with it."

"Fine, but if you get me fire, or made fun of, I'll get you fired or made fun of."

"Got it." I smiled and stood up, taking our bowls to the kitchen.

* * *

"Get that fucking needle away from me!" Reno screamed and jumped into me scared. I caught him out of instincts and held him against my chest. "Get restraints, Sheela please." I whispered over Reno's cries and begging not to give him the Mako injections that he desperately needed. "Yes, Mr. Strife." She smiled and exited the room. "Don't let her give it to me, Kuraudo!" He wailed and beat his fists against my chest like a two year old. "Reno, calm down." I soothes, I knew why he was so afraid. When he was fifteen, Hojo had given him small amounts of Mako, and experimented on him just like me. The Mako injections were so small that they had almost no effect on Reno. If he didn't tell you, you wouldn't know. "She's not going to hurt you. Think of the baby." I kept saying as he cried into my chest. Sheela walked back into the room and I picked up Reno and laid him on his back on the bed as she tied the restraints around his arms and legs. He struggled but then found it useless. I sat beside him and brushed the hair out of his face. "It'll be okay, Reno… Just relax; the pain will be over soon." I whispered as she gave him the injection. He screamed, I knew why, Mako burns in your system. It only burns for a few seconds but it hurts like hell in those seconds. He relaxed and she took away the restraints and took notes on a clipboard. Reno got off the bed and curled into me. "Okay, you guys can go now. You're next appointment will be with Mr. Tsunbma. You're next appointment with me will be next month on the same day for another injection and an ultra-sound. Have a good day guys." She smiled and left the room. "I… I need a-another injection?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, baby, but you need three more."

"No." He cried and grasped my shirt. I picked him up and stood, heading towards the door to go home.

* * *

Reno arched his back into me and cried out in pain. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. _Two AM on July twenty-first. _ "Reno, what's wrong?" I whispered as he arched his back and crushed his hips into mine again. "I keep having pains." He strained and then I felt the sheets wet. "Shit, Reno you're in labour." I exclaimed picking him up bridal style and rushing to the car. "It hurts, Cloud, holy shit!" He yelled as I got him settled into the car and I sped down the highway to Mako Specialized Hospital. I dialed our doctor Sheela and she picked up the phone in two rings. "Sheela! Reno's in labour."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know, one second," I put the phone to my shoulder and glanced at Reno. "How far apart are the contractions, baby?"

"Like… Six minutes."

"Thanks," I smiled and put the phone back to my ear, "he says six minutes. We're in the parking lot now."

"Okay, well he's too far into labour to have a c-section so wait in the waiting room, tell the lady at the front desk what's going on, if she gets you a room, wait for me." She explained and I heard the tick notifying me that she had hung up. I parked the car quickly and got out, got Reno and basically ran inside.

After a few moments waiting for Sheela she came in the room just at the same time Reno hit a contraction. "Cloud get this damn baby out of me!" He yelled and crushed my hand more. "Hey, baby doll." She referred to Reno, got prepared and propped Reno's legs on metal holsters. She looked at Reno and smiled. "You're dilated about ten centimetres." She smiled. "What the hell does that mean yo?"

"It means you can have the baby." I butted it. "When you're ready, you can start pushing, I'll count to ten, when I get to ten you can take a break. Tell me if you're getting tired because you're a man not a woman so I need to let you take more breaks." She smiled and then told the other nurses to set up for the arrival of our daughter. Reno didn't want to know the gender of our baby, but I did so I know and he doesn't/ "It feels like I should be pushing." Reno grimaced and tightened his hold on my hand slightly. "Then push, I'm ready down here." Sheela smiled and Reno started pushing. "One, two, three, four, fi-." Sheela got cut off my Reno's scream of agony but you could still hear her slightly. Reno heard her say ten and he relaxed. "That hurts like a bitch." Reno said and then pushed again, screaming _again. _He stopped when Sheela got to ten again. "Don't give up Reno. She's almost here." Sheela smiled up at us.

Reno was sweating now and exhausted. He'd been pushing for almost an hour. He screamed again and then you could hear a baby's cry. He collapsed back on the bed, sighing in relief. "Thank Shiva it's over." He panted. Sheela handed me Lilaya and I took her, smiling down at my red-headed daughter. "Can I hold her?" Reno asked as he held his hands out to me; I smiled and handed her over to him. "she has my red hair." He choked on a sob and wiped away tears.


End file.
